


glitter covered cheeks

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride, its cute :(, phandom fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: post pride, there's glitter and the feeling of safety





	glitter covered cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> i went to my first pride this year. it was cool

bass was thumping in the background. there was a consistent chatter, a buzz of excitement that was contagious. in the distance, the sounds of a performance could be heard, echoing through the crowd and blending with the conversations.

dan was laying in the grass, his head in phil's lap, smiling up at the blue sky. this was pride; his skin was pink from the sun and a permanent smile was etched on his face. it was his first one, despite having known who he was for nearly nine years.

everyone goes at their own pace, he concluded. even five years ago he wasn't sure he would be ready for all of this.

but this is twentygayteen. a majority of their audience was lgbt themselves. things were changing, for the better.

they were on the outskirts of the festival, in the grassy lawn near the river. it was quieter, more private. after the day he had so far, it was what he needed.

between talking to other lgbt people, watching performances, and other activities, dan had used up all his energy. he was sore and sunburned yet didn't mind it at all.

the sun was hovering over the horizon. soon drinks would be handed out, their cue to head home. phil had a hand in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. he was blissfully tired from the day's activities, the kind of tired that comes with contentment and comfortable sleep.

he stared up at phil. phil with his pink cheeks covered in glitter and rainbows all over the place. dan supposed he looked the same; they had both agreed to look as gay as possible before the pride. this was their place, after all.

their place. a place where they could be themselves, be in love, without fear.

phil caught his eye and smiled. he leaned down and softly kissed dan. "we should do this again, next year."

dan hummed into the kiss, bringing a hand up to phil's cheek. he ended up with a palm covered in glitter but it was worth it. "i'd love that." he frowned at his hand as he brought it away. "maybe a little less glitter next time, though."

phil laughed and kissed dan again. his lips were chapped and tasted of the lemonade they had earlier. dan loved it.

phil pulled back, still hovering close. close enough that dan could feel his breath, putting them in their own little world.

dan involuntarily yawned, his body reminding him exactly how exhausted he was. if he wasn’t careful, he knew that he’d fall asleep. 

phil’s eyes were soft and so full of love that it made dan’s inside squirm with glee.

“tired?” phil whispered.

dan could feel the heaviness of his eyes, the weight on his limbs. “yeah. we should head home.”

phil pushed back dan’s curls, his lips finding dan’s forehead. dan felt his eyes close at the feeling. he was content, no longer at war with himself.

“i think we are home.”


End file.
